


Normal

by OMGitsgreen



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yun wanted nothing to do with Hiryuu Yona at all. He wanted nothing to do with magic if he could help it, nor the trouble it caused him. Yun had dealt with it often as he had grown up with Ik-Soo, but was also ready to live a life that wasn’t partly influenced by supernatural creatures and their troublesome behaviors." Yun is a human living in a world where supernaturals live hiding in plain sight, and through some miraculous meetings comes to accept his new normal. Urban Fantasy AU based off my tumblr headcanon post!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> So goldenwooly requested a drabble in my Urban Fantasy AU, and a while back femmefarfelue requested some Yun and Ik-Soo, so I sort of combined both requests for my last drabble before I go back to school. I hope everyone enjoys!

Yun, though one wouldn’t believe it from talking to him at the present time, really did believe in someone being “too smart for their own good”. That was what his father had often hissed out when downing the bottles, calling him “creepy” and spluttering that Yun’s eyes “gave him a weird feeling”. Whenever Yun tried to explain to his mother things he had seen his father had always told him mother that the “smart ones are the liars”, and his mother had believed his father over him. But of course she had, because adults were like that, only looking out for themselves. 

It was then that Yun really did start lying. He kept his eyes trained ahead as he walked down the street while things flitted in and out of the corner of his eyes. When Yun saw a man’s face shimmer between regular man to fanged beast Yun swallowed his cries and convinced himself that it was nothing, that everything was in his head, that he was too smart for his own good and his eyes were playing tricks on him. They were seeing things that weren’t there, and it was because he was overthinking everything. He trained himself not to flinch, not to look, and to just pretend and everything would be alright. In fact, Yun got so good at pretending, so good at lying that he could even convince himself of his own lies. Everything was fine, and there were no such thing as monsters. If he believed that, then it would be true, he would make it true. If he was too smart for his own good, then his lies had to be better, and he could make his lies better than truths because he was too smart for his own good. Yun could do it. He truly believed that.

So after his parents died when he was eight, in a car accident, Yun was so good at lying that he could even convince himself that even that was fine. That nothing hurt and everything in his world was just fine, that going to a foster home wouldn’t faze him one bit. On that day, a social worker brought him to meet a priest. He was young and he smiled at Yun like no one ever had.

“Hello there. My name is Ik-Soo,” He greeted, “It’s really wonderful to finally meet you, Yun.”

Yun just scoffed and carried in his backpack. Yun knew better than to trust adults. After all, all the adults he had ever known had left him or had hated him. Even with this guy’s easy smile and happy go lucky nature, Yun knew the moment the chips were down Yun would be thrown away like he had always been. After all, Yun had always been better off on his own, and he would always be that way.

So even as Ik-Soo tried and failed to cook him food Yun definitely didn’t help just to make sure Ik-Soo would eat, and when he fell on his face while cleaning Yun didn’t help because he wanted to he just hated dust. When Ik-Soo painted his room blue because he liked blue, or tried and failed to make him pancakes because he found out Yun liked them, or gave Yun a chessboard for no reason, Yun told himself again and again that it meant nothing, that Yun didn’t care. Yun lied and lied and lied, desperately wishing his lies could turn into his truths. Because Yun couldn’t care, because as soon as he did Ik-Soo would leave him or abandoned him, because that’s how adults worked.

It had been about three months since he had come to live with Ik-Soo, when it first started happening. Visitors were not a new phenomenon at the temple, as the temple was a public venue that served the public. But as different sorts of visitors came to see Ik-Soo, Yun was subjected to the horrors he had been sure he had left behind. People with scales and teeth, others with half-human and half-animal bodies, women who breathed out cold mist, men as wide as walls, missing limbs, or any other kind of monstrosity that could have possibly been conceived. Yun reached his breaking point as he watched as Ik-Soo greeted a creature with knife-sharp teeth and one leg, and Yun ran out shaking and on the verge of tears as soon as he was gone and grabbed Ik-Soo by the pant leg. Ik-Soo bent by him with a concerned look, completely unaware and surprised by Yun’s outburst.

“What’s wrong, Yun?” Ik-Soo asked and Yun just hiccupped as he tried to keep in his sobs.

“You won’t believe me,” Yun said brokenly. “You won’t believe me, no one ever believes me!”

“No matter what you say, I promise I will always believe you,” Ik-Soo said taking his hands. “I’ll believe you, because I care about you, and if it’s something that has made you this upset of course I want to listen.”

“Care…?” Yun croaked out and Ik-Soo just smiled at him, in a way no adult had ever smiled at Yun before. 

“Of course,” Ik-Soo promised as easily as breathing.

“It’s…it’s that,” Yun said, feeling his mouth dry. “That man…he’s a monster!”

“You mean Mr. Takeya?” Ik-Soo asked curiously and Yun nodded.

“He’s…he’s got sharp teeth! And one leg and…and…” Yun was half wheezing, “I know it sounds dumb but believe me!”

“I believe you,” Ik-Soo said firmly and Yun stared at him, his tears falling hot and embarrassing over his cheeks.

“You…you do?”

“Of course I do, because you are right. Though, don’t call Mr. Takeya a monster. He’s actually a Kasa-obake,” Ik-Soo said absentmindedly. “He’s a very respectable yokai, and I’ll have you treat him as such, alright Yun?”

“Yokai?”

“You can see beyond the veil with those sharp eyes of yours, Yun. I knew it from the moment I met you, but I was waiting for you to tell me. I’m sorry I did not realize sooner that you didn’t know what you were seeing and it was causing so much hardship,” Ik-Soo promised, cupping his face with warm and gentle palms. “But, I’m glad we’ve met, Yun, so you do not need to be afraid anymore. I’ll always believe you because you are a good and reliable boy.”

“I’m not good,” Yun sobbed.

“You are a genius Yun, and I’m very proud,” Ik-Soo said, reaching out to hug Yun. “Thank you so much for trusting me.”

“You-You can’t do anything without me!” Yun lied as he cried and buried his head into Ik-Soo’s shoulder, “You are so unsteady, I…I just had to make sure you were safe!”

“I know, I know,” Ik-Soo said, stroking his hair.

And Yun cried out all the pain and sadness that had been balled up in his heart into Ik-Soo’s chest, and for the first time ever he knew that perhaps by some miracle he could be loved the way he was.

* * *

It was the first day of his first semester in college when Yun met her. Her name was Hiryuu Yona, and Yun knew from the first time he had seen her that he wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. It wasn’t that Yona was mean, rude, or stupid (the three things that Yun tended to avoid about all else). In fact, from first impressions Yona came off as exceedingly kind, extremely friendly, and well-off when it came to intelligence. But Hiryuu Yona stood out from the crowd, which her curly red hair, her designer bag and outfits, and easy smiles. People milled about her like moths flitting from lantern to lantern, drawn close by her smiles. But more than that, she had that shimmer to her that Yun knew all too well. She wasn’t hiding her shape as many supernaturals did to live amongst humans within the city, but magic clung to her. It was that magic that naturally caused humans to be attracted, that lead her to be irresistibly warm and inviting to humans on a basic level.

Yun wanted nothing to do with Hiryuu Yona at all. He wanted nothing to do with magic if he could help it, nor the trouble it caused him. Yun had dealt with it often as he had grown up with Ik-Soo, but was also ready to live a life that wasn’t partly influenced by supernatural creatures and their troublesome behaviors. So Yona and the magic that lit up her way like a flashlight was everything he could have wished to avoid in human form, all wrapped up in a package and delivered to study in his literature class which he absolutely needed the credits from. So he decided to take with her an air of cool politeness, to be kind and only that, to not fall under the spell that so bewitched any and all who seemed to come in contact with her. Yun wasn’t sure what type of supernatural she was, but he didn’t wish to get close enough to find out. And so in that class, he sat close to the door, didn’t attract attention, and left as quickly as he could to avoid Yona’s sun.

However, as Ik-Soo had often told him when he was growing up, somethings were just inevitable. And Yun couldn’t help but think that as he watched from his seat in the café as Yona was made more and more uncomfortable as the sleazy guy that was encroaching on her person space continued to hit on her despite her obvious attempts to turn him down. Yun thought it wasn’t his business, until he watched her mug continue to crack and crack as her magic went haywire with her increasing fluster. Finally Yun got up quickly grabbing Yona by the arm and smiling a wide, convincing smile.

“Oh hey, Yona! I don’t know if you didn’t see me, but I was waiting for you over there,” Yun said as Hiryuu Yona’s eyes went wide as Yun went in for a hug which she returned.

“O-Oh! Hey, sorry,” Yona said awkwardly.

“Who’s this?” The guy asked, sounding pissed while Yun just gave him a disarming smile.

“Sorry, called dibs on Yona a week ago when we got an assignment in lit. We’re going to go now, unless you are going to be a creep and follow. If so, I do have mace on me,” Yun said sweetly, grabbing Yona’s hand as he led her from the café and down the street to his car, making sure that the guy wasn’t following them as they turned the corner. “Get in, I’ll take you wherever you need to go. Just promise me you’ll calm down enough that your magic won’t cause the lampposts to burst or anything like that because my insurance is expensive as hell and I don’t need the rate to go up.”

“You-you know about supernaturals?” Yona asked shocked.

“Yeah, I know. The idiot who I live with is a Shinto priest, so yeah I know. But that’s not the important thing, the important thing is, are you okay?” Yun asked and suddenly Hiryuu Yona hiccupped and began to tear up.

“I…I think so,” Yona lied, “I-I’ll be fine.”

“That guy was a douchebag. I’m sorry you had to deal with that.”

“Thank you,” Yona said grasping his hands. “Thank you so much, Yun.”

“You know my name?” Yun asked shocked, and Yona just smiled a weak and wobbly smile.

“Of course I do! You are the summa cum laude,” Yona said as she got into his car.

“So where am I bringing you too?” Yun asked her, as he put his car into gear and began down the street.

“Hiryuu Castle Suites.”

Yun couldn’t help but feel himself twitch at the name. Of course she lived there, at the apartment complex notorious for being a welcome place for supernaturals to live. Mostly modern flats, in a series of repurposed and renovated buildings, most of the residents there were either well stationed in the city, or from well off ancient clans who supplied them with funds. Somehow, Yun thought Yona probably fell into the second category.

“I’m a witch,” Yona stated to his surprise.

“What?”

“I know you were wondering, I could see it in your face,” Yona teased him.

“Are you with a coven?” Yun asked her and she sighed heavily.

“Sort of…? I mean I was…but…sometimes…” Yona struggled to answer before just shrugging, “I’m staying with someone for now.”

“I see, sorry.”

“No it’s alright,” Yona promised as Yun pulled into the parking lot of Hiryuu Castle Suites. “Please come in, I know you hadn’t ordered, so let me treat you to some of my herbal tea.”

“I…” Yun said awkwardly, “alright.”

“Perfect!” Yona said, clapping, and looping her arm through Yun’s as he walked through the door. The man at the desk looked up, a gentle smile upon his face, though Yun could definitely tell by the glimmer he gave off that he was just in a human form. “Morning Min-Soo!”

“Good morning, Lady Hiryuu. You are back sooner than expected, and who’s you friend?” Min-Soo asked, straightening out his tie.

“Hello, I’m Yun,” Yun introduced awkwardly.

“He can see beyond the veil, its fine,” Yona promised and Min-Soo just nodded before smiling pleasantly.

“Welcome to Hiryuu Castle Suites, my name is Min-Soo, I’m the Grim tasked with protection. Please enjoy your stay,” Min-Soo said with a bow, before Yona tugged him over to the elevator. As soon as they were in the elevator and Yona hit the button, Yun couldn’t help but ask,

“Grim?”

“Sort of like a spectral hound. They guard areas from intruders,” Yona explained, “and they are also very nice.”

“I see,” Yun said, feeling very swept up by events. Yona was very much the kind of person who marched the beat of her own drum, but Yun didn’t find that he minded that. After all, he hadn’t asked for any of this, and for her to go out of her way to thank him was very nice of her. Yun was certain he would enjoy his tea and then leave and everything would be nice and fine and normal.

Finally they walked down the hall to an apartment, where Yona took a spare key from under the mat and opened the door. The apartment was pretty spacious, styled for comfort and function rather than style. And more importantly, a huge, muscular man was dozing half-naked on the couch.

“Your boyfriend?” Yun asked her and she just shook her head.

“No not at all,” She answered immediately.

“Poor guy,” Yun murmured as the guy sat up, running a hand through his hair with a yawn.

“Princess…? I thought you were going out,” The guy said confused.

“Well, I came back, and don’t call me that,” Yona told him with a roll of her eyes. “This is my friend, Yun. I was going to treat him to some tea.”

“Oh you mean that stinky stuff?”

“It is not stinky to those with a regular sense of smell, Hak. By the way, this is Hak. Hak meet Yun,” Yona introduced. “Ignore Hak. He can’t appreciate things like tea with that sniffer of his.”

“Well, if your brain matched your confidence then I might be able to,” Hak obviously teased, causing Yona to throw a remote at him, and him to catch it with ease, before pulling on a discarded shirt. “Nice to meet you, by the way. Please forgive her for imposing on you.”

“Noted,” Yun promised.

“Please sit down! Make yourself comfortable, I’ll go brew it,” Yona promised half-forcing Yun into a chair as Hak flipped on his TV and Yona disappeared behind the counter to pull out bottles of potpourri.

“So aren’t you in the same class as Yona?” Hak asked and Yun nodded.

“Uh, yeah,” Yun said awkwardly.

“Well—“ Hak was about to say something else when the door burst open. It revealed a man, who had to have been in their age group. Fair, with light hair, striking blue eyes, and dressed in professional clothing, he looked as if he was seething with rage.

“Hello Kija!” Yona greeted, as he stomped in and dropped a box of garlic on Hak’s table.

“What on earth is this?”

“Duh. It’s garlic, obviously,” Hak said nonchalantly.

“I know what it is, by why did you order some for my house?!”

“Because I thought you might need it. After all, it’s not like you are allergic to it or something,” Hak said with a roll of his eyes.

“No I am not allergic to garlic but it stinks to high heavens! I come home from my job and I find this stinking up my apartment? Have you no sense of dignity—“

Yona walked over with the tea kettle, slapping Hak upside the head.

“Forgive his idiocy, Kija. For me?” Yona asked, and Kija tinged pink, “And Hak, apologize. I think we’re slightly above the whole werewolf versus vampire thing aren’t we?”

“Sorry I enjoy the look of horror on your face, White Snake. Next time I’ll be more considerate,” Hak said dryly.

“Excuse me do not call me that—“

“Before you go to bed, Kija, would you like to drink some tea? I was brewing it for my friend Yun,” Yona explained and Kija blinked as if he suddenly realized Yun’s existence before bowing deeply.

“I am so sorry for the lack of decorum. My name is Hakuryuu Kija. Please forgive that utterly improper first impression,” Kija said lifting up his head and giving Yun a pleasant smile which showcases his slightly elongated canines. “Any friends of Yona is a friend of mine.”

“Ah, nice to meet you too,” Yun said, feeling as if his head was spinning as he bowed quickly. Suddenly two more heads popped through the door, a tall, stunningly shiny man and a guy more Yun’s age with a squirrel on his shoulder.

“Hello, we heard the commotion from down the hall. Was Hak teasing Kija again?” The man asked nearly strutting in before bending down extremely close to Yun, “And ah, I see a new beautiful girl.”

He took Yun’s hand and lifted it to his mouth. Looking at him was like looking at a glittering jewel in a glass box, he nearly shimmered and let off an aura which would have been all too inviting to someone who was not so conditioned by his abilities as Yun was.

“Hello, my name is Jaeha, it’s a pleasure Miss…?” 

“I’m a boy,” Yun said, totally deadpan.

“I didn’t hear you, what?” Jaeha asked suddenly and Yun just felt his eyebrow twitch.

“I am a boy, my name is Yun,” Yun said and Jaeha’s smile cracked wide and spread across his face.

“Well either way it is an absolute plea—“

It was then that the boy with the sunglasses and squirrel on his shoulder grasped Jaeha by the back of his collar and pulled him away, bowing slightly and murmuring an apology as Jaeha choked. From his marks on his face, pointed ears with many piercings, and elongated fangs, Yun could tell he wasn’t wearing glamour at all which an odd choice was because he looked so threatening. But the way he sat down after he pulled Jaeha away and sat down, carefully petting the squirrel who chirped and greeting Kija and Yona softly totally contradicted his looks.

“Well the tea is done steeping, who wants some?”

Yona asked as she handed out the perfect amount of cups, as if she had been aware that company was coming, and all in attendance besides Yun agreed. Yun just sort of sat there in shellshock as Yona handed him a cup and smiled warmly,

“Welcome, and thank you Yun. I hope we can be really good friends,” Yona said, the hope in her eyes making something in Yun’s heart melt. Yun took the cup from her and sighed dramatically after taking a sip,

“Well, someone is going to have to teach you how to brew better tea after all.”

Perhaps it was a sign, that normal was totally overrated. Either way, for now he was just going to go with it.


End file.
